kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorunga
Overview Vorunga is a gigantic kaiju-rhino hybrid designed as an organic, anti-kaiju artillery weapon. Heavy, slow and lumbering, Vorunga is not built for prolonged close range combat. Instead, Vorunga excels at range, blasting foes away with his powerful Vorpal Cannon. If they get too close, Vorunga’s main focus is to make distance by pushing the foe away. Vorunga excels most when on a team, supporting close ranged fighters with devastating supporting fire. Origin After witnessing several incidents of Kaiju attacking the Japanese Archipelago, the United States government created the Counter Kaiju Initiative (CKI) in hopes to protect itself and its NATO allies. The CKI took the time to study the Japanese incidents and set up the Counter Kaiju Defense Array on the west coast. Little did they expect that a Kaiju would emerge from the Carribean. This first US Kaiju, designated USK-01 ‘Orco’, attacked Miami without warning. The CKI managed to destroy the monster but at great cost. In the wake of the destruction, the CKI decided that machine defense was not an efficient option and allocated their resources to a new experimental program, the Kaiju Armament Program (KAP). The idea was simple, study the remains of the USK-01 incident and develop a Kaiju for the purpose of defending against rogue Kaiju. It is from this program that Voruga was born. Designated KAP-02 Megalotherium Anthropogenii, Vorguna was created as a support for the KAP-01 close combat design. Nicknamed ‘Vorunga’ by the leader of the KAP-02 Emil Martinez, the beast was envisioned as an organic artillery unit. Martinez decided on using rhino DNA as a base for a stable weapons frame and grew Vorunga in a massive test tube from hybridized animal-kaiju genetics. The result produced a monstrous tank of a mammal with hybrid internal organs. The intended organic artillery weapon did not develop properly however, so the original form USK-01 was grafted onto Vorunga’s back and linked to its internal chemical organs. Vorunga’s design purpose is simple, sit back and lay down devastating support fire to assist close ranged allies. Energy System Vorunga gets its energy from the internal biochemical systems it inherited from its genetic half parent. Inside, Vorunga powers its main weapon with three organs. Each organ produces a different volatile compound. However, these compounds need time to mix before they reach critical mass so Vorunga often has to sit and wait for its energy to rise. This volatile mix also produces very noxious, pressurized gasses that must be vented to prevent internal damage to Vorunga’s organs. This means of cooling, though unintentional, is a major boon for Vorunga as a destructive gas plume can keep foes at range long enough for it to charge up it’s Vorpal Cannon. Ranged Combat Vorunga’s entire purpose is to function as a ranged fighter. Attached to its back is his “Organic Artillery System”, nicknamed the Vorpal Cannon. The weapon is fueled by three internal organs that each generate a separate, volatile biosynthetic chemical. When mixed inside the Vopral Cannon chamber, the chemicals react violently. Once the reaction reaches critical mass, the atoms of the solution break down releasing a violent pulse of energy. This energy shell erupts from the cannon and is directed by a groove on the back between Vorunga’s horns. These horns utilize a unique organ that generates an electromagnetic ‘lens’ that focuses and directs the Vorpal Cannon round giving extreme accuracy. The shell travels fast and generates a violent explosion on contact, dealing massive damage. However, the weapon requires a long charge up time and is very costly in terms of energy. Once the weapon fires, Vorunga must release gasses built up during the reaction to cool down. This gas is ejected at high pressure from the six vents on Vorunga’s back, two on his head, and two on his shoulder plates. Grappling Despite Vorunga’s heft, he lacks hands making grappling a problem. His creators initially feared any close range altercation could end this monster quite quickly, but Vorunga’s adaptability surprised them. Vorunga can manipulate the electrogenic organs in its horns to produce a magnetic ‘bubble’ to lift foes and objects at close range. Once the foe is trapped within the bubble, Vorunga really only has three real options: slam it with its massive front legs, push it away with a gas plume, or blast it away with the Vorpal Cannon. Unfortunately, the magnetic bubble is not very strong and cannot lift hefty foes. Melee Combat Vorunga was never design for close range combat, which shows. What combos Vorunga can execute are based around stomping its massive pillar like legs, which were intended to function as anchors not battering rams. Despite these setbacks, Vorunga can hit quite hard just not often or quickly. In a real bind, Vorunga can chomp away at close foes with its sheering tusks or jab at them with electrified horns. Vorunga’s main focus with melee is to push the foe back to make space for ranged combat, utilizing legs, magnetism, and gas plumes to do this. Weaknesses Vorunga is a risk/reward kaiju. He has the ability to devastate from afar and his back is covered in hard, protective armor to keep all those specialized organs safe. However, Vorunga suffers in close range combat. Slow to moves, slow to turn, heavy, and lacking in physical combat options, Vorunga fares poorly in the ring. An agile Kaiju who can get in close, deliver some nasty hits and get out before Vorunga has time to respond could spell the end for this colossal rhino. What’s more, Vorunga has a soft belly and his back is easy to get at if you get around him, so grappling can pose a problem, assuming you can lift him. If you need a powerful ranged support ally, Vorunga is your kaiju, if you need someone to get down and dirty with a foe you may want to reconsider. Category:SPN2 Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju